The present invention relates to powering accessories for battery-dependent equipment, and more specifically, to a device for powering battery depending equipment with AC power, with the device including faux batteries for use with equipment, cables electronically connecting the faux batteries to an outlet, and electronic components that ensure safety and control the voltage, amperage, and current draw.
Electrically powered equipment is typically configured to be powered either by plugging into an outlet, or by batteries. Whether the specific equipment is a plugged in (AC power), or powered by batteries (DC power) depends on a variety of factors, including the power requirements of the equipment, and intended use of the equipment. By way of example, electric can openers are typically corded, since they are commonly used in kitchens where electrical outlets are in abundance. Flashlights, on the other hand, typically include batteries so the flashlight can be used anywhere.
There are benefits and drawbacks of powering equipment with AC power, versus DC power. AC powered equipment can be more compact since it isn't necessary to include space for batteries, but AC powered equipment can only be used in the vicinity of an outlet. DC powered equipment is convenient insofar as an electrical outlet is not necessary, but replacing batteries can be burdensome and expensive.
Certain electronic equipment is manufactured to be battery powered, but for a variety of reasons it is deemed desirable to use AC power for the equipment. For example, portable store displays having features such as blinking lights are typically configured to run on batteries, since outlets are not necessarily available where it is desirable to position a store display. However, sometimes these store displays are positioned near an outlet, thereby rendering the burden and expense of replacing batteries unnecessary. Rather, it would be desirable to plug the store display into an outlet.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that allows battery dependent equipment to be powered by AC power. It is desirable that this device includes components that ensure safety and control the voltage, amperage, and current draw. It is also desirable that this device is easy to use and transport. It is also desirable that little or no retrofitting is required to the underlying equipment when this device is used. It is also desirable that this device can be easily removed from underlying equipment, without damaging said equipment, such that the equipment can subsequently be powered by batteries. It is also desirable that this device can be used with equipment that requires different sized batteries, different power requirements, and different quantities of batteries.